megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bit parts in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime
This is a list of bit parts in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series. They are characters who usually have 5 lines or fewer of dialogue are not of extreme importance to the plot, and may or may not be named. In some cases, they are named in either the English dub or Japanese version, but not vice versa. Please Note: Some characters names are based on conjecture as they were not named in the credits. ''MegaMan NT Warrior Jamie and GreenMan.EXE '''Jamie' and his NetNavi GreenMan.EXE were Dex Ogreon and GutsMan's first opponents and the first match overall of the N1 Grand Prix. GreenMan was defeated in 30 seconds. Jamie and GreenMan were unnamed in the Japanese version, and GreenMan appears to be a NormalNavi, as a similar character appears in the first episode of Axess. GreenManOp.png|Jamie. GreenMan.jpg|GreenMan.EXE. Hatto :Voice actor: Ikumi Sugiyama is a member of Team Thunder. He, Shan, and Pooh steal Lan Hikari's PET, and when Lan gives chase, Hatto threw a smoke bomb at Lan. After Lan's PET is returned to him, Hatto watches him and MegaMan.EXE battle Raoul and ThunderMan.EXE and helps Lan and Team Thunder drive off Mayor Daryl when he tries to tear down Heaven's City's downtown area. When Mr. Match arrives at Netopia in his pursuit of Lan, Hatto and the others inform Match that Lan left already, to Match's frustration. He then waits impatiently for his food when Match takes up a job at the food stall Lan first met the boys to raise funds to keep pursuing Lan. Pooh :Voice actor: Kumiko Yokote is the third member of Team Thunder. He is with Shan and Hatto when they steal MegaMan from Lan, and when Lan corners them, Pooh demands to know who helped rig the mayoral election ballots, to Lan's confusion. Pooh and the others than watch Lan and Raoul netbattle, and helps drive off Mayor Daryl when he tries to tear down Heaven City's downtown. He later waits impatiently for his food from Mr. Match with Shan and Hatto. Other Team Thunder members These other members of Team Thunder appear to be Raoul's left and right hand men, confronting Lan with him and watching the two netbattle, and later help drive away Mayor Daryl, shoving a metal bar into the gears of a construction plow and putting a board to make a ramp up to the driver's seat, letting Lan and Raoul jack-in to delete the viruses within. One of them helps Raoul up when he is thrown off the plow. After the fight is over they delebrate their victory over the corrupt mayor. ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess Sledgehammer Brothers The '''Sledgehammer Brothers' (known as the Crusher Military Brothers in Japan) are sibling NetNavis that fought in a friendly match against MegaMan.EXE in the first episode of Axess and lost. They attack with Break Hammer and Rock Cube Battle Chips. The red brother is the older brother. RedSledgehammer.jpg|Red Sledgehammer GreenSledgehammer.jpg|Green Sledgehammer Crowd Navis These NormalNavis were seen in the crowd watching MegaMan fight the Sledgehammer Brothers, noting it will be a tough match for him. Roll.EXE, who was sitting behind them, tells them not to worry and to enjoy the match. They watch on and are amazed when MegaMan turns the fight around and wins with a single shot. Note that the left NormalNavi looks exactly like GreenMan, minus his eyes and mouth guard. "Con-artist" This con-artist attempted to charge a ramen shop a doctor's bill by putting thumbtacks in his ramen that he put there himself, however, his ploy was revealed by Gorou Misaki. The con left the shop in a fit of anger. "Ramen shop owner" This shop owner was being conned by a con-artist for letting thumbtacks fall into his ramen, however Gorou Misaki revealed he had put them there himself. When Misaki left, the owner stopped him, and though Misaki thought she was thanking him, she was actually telling him he forgot to pay his bill. Elderly NetNavis These elderly NetNavis are operated by the elders of Akihara Silver Center where Netto Hikari was teaching them how to NetBattle. * - An Igo themed Navi. His attack is Shiro Kuro Beam ("White Black Beam"), releasing beams from his white and black eyes. He is voiced by Daisuke Kirii. * - A Shogi themed Navi. Special attack is a beam released from the arm. He is voiced by Daisuke Ono. * - A Gateball themed Navi. Special attack is Spark Beam, releasing energy spheres from his arms. Voiced by Makoto Yasumura. * - A Shiatsu themed Navi. Special attack is Tsubo Beam ("Acupressure Beam"), releasing beams from his thumbs. Voiced by Hirofumi Nojima. *'ChaonomiMan.EXE' (Cha o nomi = drinking tea) - A NetNavi resembling a granny with a tea cup. Special attack is Hengen Beam ("Breath Beam"), releasing a red beam from the mouth. IgoMan.png|IgoMan ShogiMan.png|ShogiMan. GateBallMan.png|GateballMan ShiatsuMan.png|ShiatsuMan ChaonomiMan.png|ChaonomiMan OldNavis.png|The five learning from Rockman OldOps.png|The elderly Navi's operators ''Rockman.EXE Stream ShineMan.EXE :''Voice actor: Takayuki Kondo ShineMan.EXE was the original NetNavi of Rei Saiko. He was a clumsy and ill-confident Navi who was unable to pilot his Navi car properly and got stuck in the sand on the outskirts of the track, which Rei shows displeasure of. Later Rei berates ShineMan for his failures, and Slur.EXE reformats ShineMan into Asteroid FlashMan.EXE, who becomes Rei's new Navi. Chief of Justice :Voice actor: Daisuke Ono This Chief of Justice held the trial of Gauss Magnus and MagnetMan.EXE, sentencing the two to 931 years in prison. When Gauss dresses in drag as a reaction to the sentence, the judge shows a distaste for it. Director :Voice actor: Yu Urata This director worked at a commercial company, where he hired Narcy Hide to work on a promotional video for their company themed around ancient Japan titled "Archaic Beauty". Narcy put a pink filter over the entire video, much to the producer's distaste, and he tells Narcy to redo the video, or he will find someone else, and leaves. Veterinarian Nenji Rokushakudama ran to this veterinarian late at night to treat Asteroid NapalmMan.EXE, who had appeared in his PET. The man told Nenji that he treats animals, and that should go to a maintenance center or chip shop to fix the Asteroid. Later, Netto, searching for NapalmMan, comes and talks to the vet, where he informs Netto that Nenji had stopped at his clinic three nights ago with him, and tells Netto that a fireworks festival was happening that day and he must already be there. He tries to vent to Netto how Nenji runs to him about every problem, but Netto runs off to find Nenji. Banker A This man was Asteroid BombMan’s operator. According to Rin Manabe, he used to be a banker who stole a lot of money, and used Asteroid Bombman to cover it up, attacking other banks to ease suspicion. His anxiety of being caught for these crimes caused him to have ulcers, and he ended up at the same hospital as Gorou Misaki, where he and BombMan attacked the hospital. Upon BombMan being deleted, the man was arrested. Mary :Voice actress: Ayumi Tsunematsu Mary is the girlfriend and partner in crime of Ken. When Ken and Mary fail to bring 50 stolen cars to their boss, Mary is taken as insurance that Ken collects 100 cars within five days. With the help of Asteroid BrightMan.EXE, he manages to bring their boss several hundreds of cars just before he leaves and asks them to free Mary, but Netto Hikari and Rockman.EXE intervene and stop him and the whole car racket, and she and Ken are arrested. Black Clothes A :Voice actor: Yoshimitsu Shimoyama This man and his colleague suddenly barge into Netto's home and drags him off to their car, collecting Jasmine as well (while leaving Meirui Sakurai behind) when Dr. Hikari summons the Cross Fusion Members to investigate some ruins in Basconoma with Enzan Ijuuin. He presumably works for the NetPolice, as he flashes his badge to Haruka Hikari. Oddly, a pair of thugs resembling these two men appeared in episode 27 working for a car trafficker. ''Rockman.EXE: Hikari to Yami no Program Meijin minarai and FootMan.EXE 'Meijin minarai''' (名人見習い) makes a brief appearance at the beginning of the movie battling Netto Hikari and Rockman.EXE in a tournament with FootMan.EXE. Despite putting up a good fight, they lose. Meijin minarai.png|Meijin minarai upon defeat. FootManMovie.png|FootMan.EXE Mr. Taximan This taxi driver was hired by Netto to get to the TRINITY Brain Tower, but they are caught in a large traffic jam. The taxi driver notes that the trip should have only been 10 minutes, but Netto quickly pays and jumps out of the car in a hurry. Voice actor unknown. TRINITY Brain Tower receptionist This person was a receptionist at the TRINITY Brain Tower. Netto rushes in and tells her he is a NetSavior and states he needs to use their plug-in port, which she hesitantly agrees to. When Netto tells Rockman to break through the tower's firewall she panics, but watches Rockman and Colonel.EXE battle Forte.EXE from Netto's PET projection. When Spectrum activates and begins turning the world into data again, it cuts through the TRINITY Tower, catching the woman despite Netto's attempt to help her. She is restored when Rockman and Forte defeat Dr. Regal and Nebula Gray. Voice actor unknown. ''Rockman.EXE Beast & Beast+ YetiMan.EXE :''Voice actor: Hirohito Yasumoto YetiMan.EXE attempts to sell ice candy in Interet City, but is approached by Zoano StoneMan.EXE and deleted along with several other Ice-type NetNavis as he hunted the Ice-type Navi who destroyed one of Glaga’s Advance Bases. YetiMan.png|YetiMan.EXE, moments before deletion. YetiManConceptArt.png|YetiMan’s concept art. SherbertMan.EXE :Voice actor: Nobuyuki Kobushi SherbertMan.EXE is a bear-like Ice-type NetNavi who set up a Cyber Sherbet shop in Internet City before he is approached by Zoano StoneMan.EXE and deleted as he hunted down the Ice-type Navi that destroyed one of Glaga’s Advance Bases. SherbertMan.png|SherbertMan.EXE, moments before his deletion at the hands of Zoano StoneMan.EXE SherbertManConceptArt.png|SherbertMan’s concept art. Granny :Voice actress: Mori Natsuki This elderly woman worked in the restaurant in Shirokuni Town, where it is shown that she and Kunio Kurogane have a friendly relationship. When Enzan Ijuuin and Meiru Sakurai help save the town from Zoano JunkMan.EXE, she gives them the best lunches the restaurant offers and sees them off as Kunio brings them to the next town. The granny appears in the final episode of the season next to Kunio and Miyata, watching as the Wily-possessed Super Cyber Beast flies through the sky declaring he has control of both Falzer and Glaga armies and that resistance to him is futile. Station Worker 1 :Voice actor: Koizumi Tomoya This station worker assisted Kunio Kurogane and Miyata in bringing a time bomb set by Zoano JunkMan.EXE out of Shirokuni Town before it exploded. He watched in horror with Miyata believing Kunio was blown up with the bomb, but was relieved when Kunio emerged from the wreckage. Iron Works Plant Director :Voice actor: Kunihiro Kawamoto The director of the iron works plant in the village that Enzan, Meiru, Dotarou Horisugi, and Mr. Press arrive in notices that Millionaire was attempting to break through the "rocks of steel" that blocked her way from making a tunnel to her village on the other side again, and shows Enzan that by her request, they made the best drills they could, but none of them could penetrate the rock and broke. He explains that the Big Change formed large mountains that isolated Millionaire's village from their's, requiring a half a day to reach even by vehicle, and that while Millionaire's village tried to make a tunnel, their digging equipment could not break through. This inspires Enzan to make the walk to Millionaire's village and tell them that Millionaire was still trying to make the tunnel. Sonjo Sonjo is the leader of the village Millionaire grew up in in Beyondard. When the Big Change formed massive mountains of an unknown mineral between this village and a village Enzan and Meiru are brought to by Dotarou and Press, they meet Millionaire, who had gone to this village in an attempt to make a tunnel to reconnect the two villages. 5 years later, Sonjo and his people believed she had given up, but with the help of Dotarou and Press, as well as Enzan going to the Millionaire’s village and telling them she hadn’t given up and was finally making progress, the two villages were reconnected and Sonjo and his people met Millionaire on the other side. Sonjo appears in the final episode of the season next to Millionaire, watching as the Wily-possessed Super Cyber Beast flies through the sky declaring he has control of both Falzer and Glaga armies and that resistance to him is futile. He makes a cameo in Beast+ in a flashback with Millionaire as Meijin reminds the audience who Dotarou and Mr. Press, who have some how wandered into Earth from Beyondard. Category:MegaMan NT Warrior characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess characters Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:Rockman.EXE Beast characters Category:Rockman.EXE Beast+ characters Category:Minor Characters in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages